


Lighting Starts Fires

by RenegadeStorm



Series: Call of Lighting, Flash of Fire [1]
Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Little Brother Natsu, Little Brother Sting, Little brother Rogue, Protective Gajeel Redfox, Protective Thunder God Tribe, protective Laxus Dreyar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeStorm/pseuds/RenegadeStorm
Summary: This is the story of young Dragons , one who never had any one to show him how to control his instincts , his power , his emotions . He had to struggle to rein them always second guessing and wondering if this was the right way , even as he drew in his clan members , his betas . His family.The second who lost all of it as  a hatchling , his eduction incomplete sure he could hunt and fight but he has no clue how to act along humans his true species . More dragon then human . He was alone at a age he still heavily relied on his father .A young Drake struggling to lead his clan , a hatchling with no one else to turn towards . The Drake must learn to fly , while the hatchling most learn to trust again .





	1. First Encounters

Tossing and turning the young human Drake couldn’t settle and fall to sleep inside his tent . Groaning he sits up on his bed roll and rubs his face as he thinks ‘ What’s going on ? No one got hurt , Freed , Bixslow and Evergreen would never hide and injury from me . I should be able to sleep.’ But he couldn’t shake that feeling like something bad was going to happen to his clan. So he stood and walked out of tent and looked around the clearing . 

In the center of it the fire had been relit and a teenager sat polishing a saber in front of it . He walks over and asks “ Freed why are you still awake ?” Causing the other teen to jump and point his saber at him ready to defend himself if needed before he truly sees who he is pointing his weapon at . With a sheepish look ok his face he points his sword towards the ground and says “ Laxus I didn’t hear you come out . As for why I’m still awake I couldn’t fall a sleep so I came out here to try to relax so I could .”

That sent the dragon in side Laxus off even more his first beta couldn't sleep either , normally that would indicate a problem with in the clan but his first beta would have checked the other two and if he had found a problem with them he would have got Laxus then and there instead of lighting the fire and cleaning his sword . Better safe then sorry “ Bixslow and Evergreen ?”

Sleeping soundly in there tents , was the answer he received like he thought he would . He didn’t understand he the way both he and his beta where feeling it had to be something with his clan . He joins he beta at the fire side just staring into the flames a his beta returns to cleaning his blade . It is silent for a while until a yell breaks though the air “ Help Me! Help Me Igneel !” Freed and Laxus jump up as Evergreen and Bixslow burst out of there tents . They share a look then race off towards the sound .

Else where in the Forrest a young boy around ten years old with pink hair was searching the Forrest for his father after he hap woken up alone . He keep calling and calling “ Igneel, Igneel where are you , I’m scared ?” The young boy was not paying attention to where he we going so he rolled down a embankment and landed with a loud thud . He could not have chosen a worse place to fall because he landed in front of a pack of wolves hunting and they would not turn down a meal that literally fell in to there paws .

The young boy quickly stood and started to run from then wolves all the while yelling out “ Help Me ! Help Me Igneel !” As he ran but he was young tired and injured so he soon fell and the wolves caught him . He closes his eyes thinking this is end and waits . But instead of feeling the wolves fall upon him he hears “ Roar of the lighting Dragon.” He opens his eyes to see the wolves running away and a blond teenager . He can get out before he passes out is “ Your like me .”

Laxus and the others race though the trees toward a the sound of the yelling all Laxus can think is ‘ It feels like a clan member yelling for help’ . It keeps all four moving towards the sound . When they reach the sound of the yelling he sees a young Boy prone on the ground with is eyes closed about to be attacked by wolves he dosen’t hesite be for calling out “ Roar of the Lighting Dragon “.

After the wolves run of the boy opens his eyes and says “ Your like me “ before he passes out .


	2. The Pink Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we left off with Laxus using roar of the lighting dragon to save Natsu from a pack of wolves . Which ends with Natsu passing out and after saying your like me to Laxus . This time they take Natsu back to their camp and get him cleaned up .

Laxus picks up the boys after the wolves run off and starts to make his way back to the camp With Freed , Bickslow and Evergreen following after him.

Freed breaks the silence of the walk back by asking “ Laxus why does he feel like clan ?”

Laxus looks back at his beta and sees Bixslow and Evergreen are itching for answer as well .

Laxus inhales and exhales a breathe before answering “ He feels like clan because he’s still a hatchling and he latched on to the closest mature Drake he could find .”

He pauses to let to process that information , it’s not Freed that gets over the shock first but Bixslow who shouts he’s a dragon slayer ?”

Laxus nods his head then continued to speak “ Based on the heat his emmiting he’s a fire dragon slayer .”

The next guestion comes from Evergreen who asks “ What do you mean by he’s still a hatchling ?”

“ You guys know how I’m a Drake right .” Laxus pauses as his beta and the others nod their heads . “Well there serval stages of maturity for a dragon slayer . A hatchling like him is growing both in magical ability and the traits dragonhood , he’s still grewing in his fangs and getting used to his advanced senses of smell , sight and hearing .”

The next stage is known as a Flightling were he’s adjusted to his advanced senses and he’s got his baby fangs fully grown in .He’ll start wanting more responsibility and wanting to prove he’s no longer a baby . He will also can the abilty to roar.

“ The last stage is a Drake in his case and mine but it also can be a queen . He will grow his his adult fangs .” Stoping briefly to flash his . “ Gaining the ability to learn dragon slayer secret arts .

As Laxus finishes his explanation they finally make it back to camp . As Laxus settles down close to the fire still holding the boy . He says “ Evergreen his close area mess and you the smallest of all of us . Lend him one of your shirts .” 

She nods and enters her tent exiting again shortly after holding a shirt . After she hands it to him. 

He sends all of them back to their tents saying he was keeping the boy with him .

Then preceded to stand and walk back into his tent with the others following his lead .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you live in America it’s still the four of July which means Independence Day and fireworks will be going of for the rest of the night . Well I have hyersentive hearing and so my head hurts . The joys of being a Aspies , I guess . they’ll keep me up all night so hears the update I’ve been putting off .
> 
> Anybody reading ? Comment , bookmark leave me a kudos if you like .
> 
> Any hateful , bad or homophobic language in the comments will be deleted . 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism but head the above .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys . If you’ve read Snow and Thunder I’ve had this idea in my head just as long and am just getting on paper .
> 
> If you haven’t feel free to check it out to I plan on a new chapter of it after this .
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments I try to respond to all of them .
> 
> Feel free to bookmark and give kudos if you like it tells me people are reading and liking it so I now to keep writing and uploading .


End file.
